Philophobic
by Rowzhyan
Summary: Philiophobia is the fear of love.
1. Katherina Valentino

**Philophobic**

My name is Katherina Valentino, 16 years old, born on October 18, currently living with my Aunt Elizabeth. My parents are divorced and since they both knew that neither of them would have the time to take care of me, they handed me over to my Aunt. We live in an island in the tropics; however, though we're far from the mainland, we're still very acquainted with the growing technology and there has not been a single case of scarcity on anything.

If you would ask my friends on how they'll describe me, they would probably say: "Towering at 5'6, blood red hair that fluidly rested on her shoulders, natural scarlet lips, bright blue eyes that stood out due to her hair, a small flat nose, caramel skin, and her statuesque body made her the epitome of a model"

Nevertheless, though my physical attributes bore nothing but unique beauty and the appearance of pure confidence beaming in me, I'm still an introvert. I would rather be in the shadows then the one that casts it. But, why hide my beauty? It's because of my so-called looks that made a boy fall in love with me. "So what?" you may ask. This boy triggered an unusual phobia within me.

It all started last year, 1st year of high school. South Harbour International School for girls planned to make a boy-girl interaction between our brother schools, North Harbour International. Like any normal female, we tittered in excitement until the fated day has arrived.

Thomas Frank, my assigned partner, had messy blonde hair with ash highlights. Standing a couple inches taller than me; quite caught my eye. We talked about our preferences and found ourselves to be each other's type. After this auspicious meeting, we started to hangout after school, during weekends until; we finally started to be exclusive.

2 weeks into our mutual relationship, we finally had our first kiss. It happened in the Rose garden of our towns Botanical estates, under the setting sun and orange turning mauve sky. There was not a single doubt in my mind, I loved him. I loved him so much, I told him. He didn't reply to me as I hoped, nothing but a bewildered expression plastered on his face. His following words stabbed my chest, every syllable pierced and dug until it went all the way through. As he left me speechless under the most beautiful full moon that our town has set eyes on, my eyes were filled with nothing but pure liquid crystals of pain and resentment.

A month has passed from that unfortunate episode of my life. Everyone had started to let go of the rumor of our break up. They also noticed that I wasn't giving off that effervescent glow I give every day. My confidence dropped, I lost my calm around boys and as much as possible, I would avoid any boy who would admit their feelings towards me. It grew worse every day, that even I would avoid my male teachers. My aunt Elizabeth had decided to bring me to a therapist and after a couple tests, I was diagnosed with Philophobia.

Philophobia is the fear of falling in love or being in love. My guess is… I gave almost all of my love to Frank that I'm scared I might never love again. I still wish to have a family and kids; I still wish to live with them in our own country home that we bought using our own money we worked hard on. The only problem is… how can I have a family, if I'm afraid to love?

I guess I'll live alone, work alone, and be forever alone. I shouldn't waste my time hoping this phobia would magically disappear with a wish on a shooting star, countless prayers, crossed fingers, and innumerable vexes people come up with these days. I can hope. Although I know, it would be impossible.


	2. Stephen McAllen

Chapter 1

What a dreadful decision the Harbour International Executive Board made. Katherina should have taken action as the leader of the Student Authority, S.H.I.'s disciplinary committee. Why would they out of the blue, merge the sibling schools as one? What idiot would do that? The answer, Mr. Anthony Walsh, owner of the two schools and apparently the new campus the merged schools will be transferred to. This will be one HELL of a school life.

Four weeks has passed by and all the boys and girls were getting used to each other's presence in the same university grounds. All except for Katherina, She would abuse her duties as S.A. leader when there will be pair works. Valentino respectfully raised her hand at the Bio teacher and made an excuse of having to do extra paper work for the sake of the new school rules that must be implemented.

Strolling towards the Student Office, She heaved another deep sigh and hauled her laptop bag up her shoulder. "Why can't I be home schooled?" She exclaimed, knowing no one would hear her while she open the cherry wood door to the office. "Why be home-schooled, Valentino?" It couldn't be… Her eyes fell upon a seated boy whose feet were above the table. Recognizing the spiky, strawberry blonde hair, Katherina was sure that boy was N.H.I's S.A. Leader, Stephen McAllen. "Th-That's none of your business, McAllen" She stuttered at his presence, taking a seat far away from his, at the very edge of the 10 foot rectangular mahogany table.

The office was air conditioned like all the facilities of the university. It was rather large room for an office, although, it was still small for all 14 student council members. The room was decorated with old Victorian antiques. Each seat of the mahogany table was labeled for the council members, embellished on plates of bronze. The tags were drilled onto each chair with pebble sized cubic zirconium.

"You seem to avoid pair works, Valentino" Stephen stretched his arms up, a smug grin plastered onto his creamy complexioned face. "Can you provide evidence with such accusation?" Katherina's heart raced. Did he know what she's been doing? "You were suppose to be my partner in Trigonometry, Chemistry, and a whole lot more subjects, however, you seem to excuse yourself with reasons like there's paper work and unsigned forms. I'm part of the council yet I know no such things" He watched her bring her laptop out and plug it into one of the built in sockets under the table.

"If you must know, I'm too focused on school work so I haven't been fulfilling a few of my responsibilities as S.A. Omega Leader" She lied, intensively watching her laptop open. "Thus, these made you excuse yourself from class… especially during pair works" Stephen threw his feet off the table and stood up. "Y-yeah" She typed in her password as quickly as possible, not noticing Stephen saunter behind her. "Do you know what I think?" He playfully asked her. "What?" She glanced on over to his previous spot and her eyes widened, seeing that he wasn't there. "You're afraid" He whispered in her ear, causing her to jump up.

"Ha, I didn't think you were so jumpy" He shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Same here…" She looked away, thinking of another reason for her actions. "You look cute when you're scared" He laughed, tilting his head to the right as his jade eyes attempted to connect with hers. "D-Don't joke about those kinds of things!" She scolded him, storming out the room.

"Who said I was joking?" –Ping- Her laptop rang. He peered over to it and saw an incoming email. Stephen glanced at the door and knew she wouldn't be back for awhile. Taking her seat, he made himself comfortable and opened the unread mail.

**Ms. Valentino, **

** Warm greetings! It has been awhile since your last session. Would you mind dropping by my office to pick your prescribed medications this Friday? I hope your new school isn't too much of a bother with your Philophobia and all. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to run a couple more tests and check if you're also Arrhenophobic. Send my regards to your aunt Elizabeth.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dr. Vivian Marc**

"Oho" the mischievous boy chuckled at the new knowledge he has obtained. "Philophobic is she?" He closed the laptop and stood up. "Thank you, Dr. Marc, for giving me a new toy to play with" Stephen wandered over to the large arched windows and sat on the window pane.

What is he going to do?


	3. Jacob Ricks

Chapter 2

"The nerve of that _boy_ to kid like that… unless he wasn't… NO! He was joking, I'm positive about that!" Katherina stomped to the green house.

A gust of wind blew her scarlet hair upwards with her purple plaid skirt.

Her hands immediately separated to hold both down.

"Is there a storm coming?" She looked up at the gloomy, cloudless sky.

Katherina ran inside the green house and were greeted by purple orchids hanging by the entrance.

Pushing forward, she stepped into the nursery.

5 rows of black pots filled with soil and seeds were neatly arranged to spell out the initials of the school.

"Hey Katherina" Someone jumped out behind a large cherry bush.

"Hey Jake" Katherina laughed, she was secure around Jake.

He was admittedly gay, though it wasn't obvious since he was part of the soccer club.

The raven haired boy was her best friend.

They were actually childhood friends but Katherina only found out about his 'preferences' when the Frank incident happened.

"Cutting classes again?" He pranced around seedlings and attacked her with a hug.

"So are you!" She retorted, hugging him back.

"Fine, since we are both council members, it's okay?" Jake pulled away.

"What are you avoiding this time?" Katherina tidied her uniform.

"I was feeling sleepy so I escaped here to relax for a bit" He pointed to a spot under the bitter gourd vines.

Katherina kneeled down and pushed the lush vines away.

She found herself laughing at the small 'nest' he had made.

There was a dark green blanket that blended well with the vines.

"I know where to find you now" Katherina looked up at him.

"Dang" He silently cursed "Anyways, what brought you here?"

"Stephen McAllen" She grumbled, shooting up.

"He confessed?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"No. He joked about me being cute" She crossed her arms and snapped towards one of the seedling pots.

"But, sweetie, you are cute" Jake crawled back under to his 'nest'

"It's fine when you say it but, HE said it. HE, A BOY" She grabbed a watering can and tipped its contents over to the pot.

"Oh… does this mean you like him back?"

"NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT, Jacob, you know my condition!" Katherina dropped the can and purposely fell beside Jake on her knees, scaring the wits out of him.

"I was kidding!" He persuaded, putting his arms in front of his face "Change subject please!"

"It's nearly a month, Jake. They're starting to call me the 'Ice Queen' already" She curled up beside him.

"Darling, maybe it's because of your eyes" He said with all intended concern in his voice.

Her eyes, unlike her hair, were natural that way.

It was rather brighter than other blue eyes… more of white blue, really. They were ice crystals to most people.

"No it's not. I have rejected countless boys… and some girls" Katherina shuddered at the remembrance of the lesbian confession.

"Have you been taking your medication? It looks like you're not getting any better"

"I have been taking so! Well, I actually ran out the other day. I'm waiting for Dr. Marc's email… Oh no. Jake, I got to go; I left my laptop in the S.A. room!" Katherina rolled out the 'nest' and sprinted back to the building.

Running past the large marble pillars towards the entrance of the south building, Katherina felt a terrible itch beneath her chest.

Her throat started to feel hollow every step she took.

_Asthma._

She hurried over until she recognized the cherry colored door.

She burst through the door and disrupted a meeting.

"Katherina, you're late, where's Jake?" S.A. Omega Vice President, Megan Davidson, handed her the list of what they were suppose to talk about.

"Gre-green house…" She coughed.

"Hey… You're not looking so well" Stephen mentioned, gradually rising from his seat.

"I-I…"


	4. Confession

Chapter 3

Katherina's eyes fluttered open, squinting at the pure ivory that greeted her.

"Thank God, you're awake. You actually got me worried" a familiar voice sighed beside her.

Adjusting to the light, she stared at the ceiling, scanning her environment.

"Where am I?" She murmured.

Her throat stung like a million bees.

"Clinic. Valentino, do you even know who's with you right now?" The male voice led to a blurry mass a couple feet away from her lying body.

Her hands were twitching, feeling the white silk sheets of the bed.

"I think so…" She was feeling lightheaded.

All she can remember was having an asthma attack.

"Who am I then?" the voice probed her, making her heart race.

The voice was male. It sounded too familiar, the way it speaks, its accents, the way how it leaves a teasing impression…

"STEPHEN" She cried out in a mixture of irritation and shame.

"Aha, how are you feeling?" His image slowly came to focus.

With the same spiky hair and smug grin on his face, he stared down at her.

"Horrible, go away" She turned to her side and pulled the blanket up to her mouth.

"That's not a nice thing to say to someone who carried you all the way from the south building to the west building's infirmary" He said, nonchalantly.

Katherina sat up, hugging the sheets to her chest, and looked at him with disbelief.

"You _carried_ me here?" She asked.

Stephen simply sat back down on the plastic chair by her bed and frowned "Our school needs to get better chairs"

Katherina dropped her arms and leaned over to him.

"Don't change the subject, McAllen!"

He shot up from his seat and bent over to her, causing Katherina to pull away.

"Yes, I carried you. You're quite heavy for such a skinny girl. I wonder how the rumors are going…" He rolled his eyes.

"What rumors?" She freaked out, grabbing his collar.

"I carried you like a princess" He playfully informed her, putting a little emphasis on the word 'princess' Katherina frowned and let go of his collar.

"Why would you do that?" She tried her best not to scream at him.

"Because you look like one" He sincerely smiled at her.

"Stop joking about things like that!"

"Who said I was joking, Katherina" His liquid voice sounded offended.

Her heart stopped, another boy she had to reject.

"What are you trying to say?" Her eyebrows formed into convexes.

"I like you" He looked down, taking her hands.

"_I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way_" were the words she wish she had said.

Instead, she retrieved her hands and got out of bed.

Taking her leave after getting her shoes, she left him there stunned.

"Hm, does she reject boys like that?" He pondered, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaving the room as well.

Katherina walked into the empty ladies washroom and positioned herself in front of the sensor activated faucets.

She cupped her hands and filled it with the running tap, bending lower and splashed the water to her face.

"Why didn't I reject him?" droplets of water trickled down her face from her forehead.

With her eyes still shut, she dragged her hand down her face to remove the excess water.

She'd never felt like this.

Her heart raced like a drunk driver in a highway, violently screeching at her chest.

At the same time, she was petrified by how her body was reacting.

"Oh no…" She gawked back at her reflection, blue eyes to blue eyes.

"No, no, no, it can't be" Katherina scampered out the room

"Saturday night at 8? I'll try" Megan played with her brown hair while she spoke with another S.A. member.

"MEGAN" A banshee-like cry reverberated off the marble walls, causing them to flinch.

"That sounds like…" Megan turned around and saw Katherina running at full speed at her.

"What's wrong-!" Katherina tackled the Omega Vice President to the floor.

"Megan, I HAVE A PROBLEM" She gestured the boy in shock to go away.

"What is it this time?" The pinned girl groaned, carrying the weight of her President.

"Allen confessed, Karen, and I'm conflicted. Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking of" Katherina violently whispered, straining her voice.

"O-M-G. Kath… are you…?" Megan dropped her jaw, resulting Katherina to stand up in a snap.

"NO. Megan. NO. I'll go look for Jake… WE SPOKE OF NOTHING" She threatened with a glare and stomped away.

"It can't be, it can't be" Katherina pulled out her phone and dreadfully texted Jake.

"What can't be, Valentino?" the devil appeared behind her, pacing to her speed.

"Holy.. Would you not scare me like that?" Katherina clutched her chest in shock, breathing deeply.

"You didn't answer me awhile ago, Valentino" She slowed her steps down trying to recall what question he was asking before.

"I said I liked you, will you go out with me or not?" He reminded.

Her face heat up and she started to run away.

"Again with the running away, Valentino? Maybe this Philophobic thing is serious" He laughed.

"JACOB RICKS. WHERE ARE YOU" She pounded the Soccer Team's locker room.

"Kath?" Her best friend's voice rang from inside.

"JAKE, GET OUT OF THERE NOW" She demanded, rapidly tapping her foot against the floor

The door opened and out came a dripping wet, either from sweat or from a shower

"Tell me you just took a bath" She hoped, slightly taking a step back

"I did" He assured her, leaning forward in a flamboyant manner so she may confirm it herself

"Okay, okay" Katherina pushed away, not forgetting her reason of dropping by

"What is it?" He crossed his arms

"McAllen! He confessed!" She whined, spinning around and pacing back and forth

"So you rejected him?" Jake suppressed a laugh

The guilty girl simply stopped in her tracks, lowered her head but kept her eyes at him

"You did reject him right?" A worried tone rose from his voice

"I thought of it, but… I just ran away"

"Why didn't you reject him?" His voice rose, making her flinch, vaguely

"B-Because… I don't know! That's why I came to you!" She gripped on to her skirt

"Just reject him!" He exasperated, throwing his hands upwards

Her eyes stared at him for a second before screaming out the words from her heart

Those words left both of them in shock.

She had cupped her mouth with her left hand while her right grasped onto her chest, in line with her heart

He looked livid, tinted with jealousy, staring down at her.

Both couldn't believe the words that escaped her lips.


End file.
